Novels
For information about novels in the Star Trek universe, see Book. Through a licensing process similar to those granted to create collectibles, comics, and games, Paramount Pictures has granted the rights to market Star Trek stories and books of various sorts through a number of different publishers, beginning in 1967 with a series based on Star Trek: The Original Series. With the success of the Star Trek Movies and Star Trek: The Next Generation, a licensing office associated with the productions took stricter control of the franchise's image. Writers of Star Trek publications were discouraged from creating depictions that varied from the style and details of the franchise, as seen in filmed productions. Previous novels of the 1960s, 70s and early 80s tend to vary from canon more than later series. Since most novels are produced by editors and writers not affiliated with franchise production staff, filmed productions generally regard the events and situations in most novelizations as completely apocryphal. It should be noted that certain publications written by creators of Star Trek's various series are sometimes referenced in later episodes of those series. Somewhat paradoxically, the novels themselves remain apocryphal in such cases, while whatever information was mentioned on-screen becomes canon. Please read the annotations regarding canon and make use of this template when creating new novel pages. A Category:Novels has been created to list articles of this type. Star Trek television tie-in series *Star Trek books & novelizations by Bantam Books *Star Trek books & supplements by Ballantine/Random House *Star Trek books & comics by Whitman Publishing ** Mission to Horatius (later reprinted by Pocket Books) *Star Trek books, novelizations and supplements by Pocket Books **Original Series novels & books **Next Generation novels & books ** Deep Space Nine novels & books ** ''Voyager'' novels & books ** ''Enterprise'' novels & books Original ongoing series * Star Trek: New Frontier * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers * [[Star Trek: Stargazer|Star Trek: Stargazer]] * [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|Star Trek: IKS Gorkon]] * [[Star Trek: Titan|Star Trek: Titan]] * Star Trek: Vanguard Crossover series * Star Trek: Section 31 * Star Trek: The Lost Era * Star Trek: The Badlands * Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold * Star Trek: The Captain's Table * Star Trek: Dark Passions * Star Trek: Day of Honor * Star Trek: The Dominion War ** Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: Gateways * Star Trek: Invasion Collections * Star Trek: The Captain's Table * Star Trek: Day of Honor * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium * Star Trek: Invasion (novel) * Star Trek: Odyssey * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy * Starfleet: Year One Other adventures * Adventures in Time and Space * New Worlds, New Civilizations * The Klingon Hamlet * Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs * Amazing Stories * Strange New Worlds I * Strange New Worlds II * Strange New Worlds III * Strange New Worlds IV * Strange New Worlds V * Strange New Worlds VI * Strange New Worlds VII * Strange New Worlds VIII External links * Star Trek Book Guide - database of book releases * Psi Phi Book Database - full book list and details on recent and forthcoming releases. * Star Trek Books Board * Non-Canon Star Trek Wikicity * The Complete Starfleet Library * The Star Trek LCARS Book Database Category:Star TrekCategory:Novels de:Romane fr:Romans nl:Boeken pl:Nowele